The Cat's music
by Alucardismybrother
Summary: Meet Death Fang the cat-boy and the number 1 rival of Schrodinger. He has all the abilities of Schrodinger but Death is destined for a lot more then a musician.
1. The bloody priest

I love being out at night, it seems such a perfect time to play on the roof tops of London, my home is such a beautiful city, I can't help but play in it all day and all night long. I perked my ears in case of any danger; I am in a form of a cat, a silky black cat, with gleaming dark blue eyes. My name is Death Fang, a musician who loves to play. I'm not human, well not totally human. I'm half cat, but I can change my form into any animal I want to be, a perfect disguise.

I smiled at the full moon, loving the cool raises on my face. I became shadow matter as my form changed into my cat-boy state. My hair is black and short spikes, hanging down on my face; my skin is pale but seems to glow because of my black clothes.

I wore a pair of black jeans, the ends hidden inside my special made black leather boots, a black shirt that covers my torso and my arms, and to finish the black look I wore a large long coat. I reached into my coat and pulled out a black violin and bow. Like I said I'm a musician that loves to play. I brought the bow across the strings and began to build a tune; I never made my own pieces of music for my violin so I played a piece I knew really well. "When you're evil- Voltaire" I love to play that song on my violin and it really goes well with the night.

The city was quiet for a while until my ears picked up the sound of gun fire. I love being curios and it always leads me into trouble but I don't care. I followed the sound and stood on the roof of a building just across from one with a girl at the door. She was sat down in front of the door a rifle was across her lap, her head in her hands as she stared up at me.

I pulled the bow across the strings of my violin and played a nice little tune for her "I don't care- Apocalyptia" I watched her carefully, the clouds the hid the moon moved so I could see her amazing features. Bright blue eyes strawberry blond hair, a mustard uniform, black boots, white leggings and dark brown gloves. She stared up at me watching my movements as I played. 'Come on Police girl, your turn.' A voice laughed, the girl got up and ran inside. A few seconds later I heard a rifle being shot. I watched the windows of the building and watched her, her eyes had turned red but she still looked beautiful.

I then found the scent of danger, using my ability of being everywhere and nowhere I quickly found the danger, a damn catholic priest. I wanted to warn the girl but it was too late, I had to get her out before he causes any damage or...

I let go of the ceiling and clung to his back, digging my panther claws into him I began to claw away at him, hoping to make him fall. He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and threw me down the steps. I smashed into the wall, and groaned. My body twitching uncontrollably I needed to change my form and attack him again. I took a deep breath, my twitching stopped and I changed my form into a hawk, my talons sharp as well as my curved beak I lunged towards him, digging my talons into his shoulder while I peck at his eyes hoping to blind him, changing again I became a lion tearing at him. Leaping back I changed back and pulled out my violin, quickly playing a hypnotic tune I could hear the animals of the night rushing this way.

I ran down the hall still playing, a horde of foxes, badgers and owls came my way, turning back to the priest I set the animals on him, horde after horde. I left the animals at it while I ran down to warn the girl.

My legs were burning by time I got down there. I pulled at her uniform shirt. She turned to me, her eyes still red, she grabbed me, as I struggled in her grip I sank my teeth into her hand which covered my mouth. 'OWW!' She screamed snapping out of it. I knew I could talk but I haven't used my voice in a few years now. 'Catholic, with bayonets.' I whispered straining my voice, 'what?' She asked I cleared my throat and snapped. 'Catholic, with bayonets coming this way!' She stared at me her eyes wide. 'Now, now boy, we don't have time for your jokes.' A pale man in red laughed, I took out my violin again, summoning the wild animals on him this time. 'I don't joke, my name is Death Fang, a musician of the night, and you're animal food.' I snapped as the wild animals attacked him, I kept playing my fiddle walking towards the flight of stairs and catching a flying bayonet in between my teeth by the hilt. I grinned and carried on playing and focusing on more animals on him, this time thousands of bats flew around us attacking the priest, I knew for a fact that vampire bats loved the sound of a violin; they just needed a little call that's all.

'Get out of here the both of you.' I smiled playing the music faster, making the bats go faster with their attacks. 'Enough boy!' A woman yells taking me by surprise and halting the music, the animals scatter away, changing my form I tried to run away as a cat but I was stopped by the man in red. I was picked up by the scruff of my neck, changing my form into a huge tiger I raked my claws through his arm freeing myself; I bound down the hallway and out a window in my normal form.

I landed on a roof across from the building and was about to leap away again when a bullet lodged deep into my leg. 'Shit!' I yelled falling off of the roof and on to the streets below. I picked myself up and hobbled away as close to running as I could get. I was stopped by a group of soldiers surrounding me. 'You're not going anywhere boy.' One of them snarled cuffing my hands behind my back. I was lead into the back of a truck and sat there waiting, my eyes on the ground.

By time the truck stopped I had fallen asleep, one of them shook me and I woke, giving them a growl, my cat ears were hidden against my hair so I would seem human.

I was lead away to the woman's office, no one spoke a word near me... but I can sense their fear. They pushed me into the large room and I faced that stranger that stopped my music, two guards either side of her their guns ready in case I try anything. I stood there picking at the cuff lock with one of my claws; I didn't care about what she was saying, I fought off a grin when the cuffs unlocked, the two guards pointed their guns at me as I began rubbing my wrists.

I pulled out my violin, playing quickly I managed to gain control over one of the guards and making him point his gun at the other guard. I smiled watching them shout at each other; I stopped and let the guard take control of himself again. I bowed and held my violin ready to play again, but instead I changed my form into a tiger.

With my fangs longer I could tear their arms off. I stalked towards them and growled the guards backed away scared. 'What's your name child?' The woman asked me. I changed back and stared into her icy blue eyes, and smiled. 'My name is Death Fang, musician of the night, and soul stealer.' I laughed relaxing and taking in her features, pale blond hair quite long, green military suit, gold rim glasses and a small cigar in her mouth.

'Sir are you sure we can trust that thing?' One of the guards stuttered still pointing his gun at me. 'Of course we can... as long as he doesn't control any of the others without a reason.' She smiled I gave a nervous chuckle and pulled out my violin when the creature in red fazed into the room. I quickly played as he began to draw his gun; he stopped and slowly dropped his arm to his side. I gave a sigh of relief and slowed down the music. 'Hey this isn't funny, release me!' He yelled at me straining to move. 'You're right Alucard... this is hilarious.' She laughed as she watched him going down on all fours and bark like a dog. I didn't realise what was going to happen till I heard him snarl and watch foam drip from his mouth. 'Oh... no.' I whimpered running away with a rabid dog/thing chasing me. I leaped over everyone still playing trying to make him stop, but I was panicking too much.

I took a deep breath clearing my mind I released him from my control and changed my form into something new. I reared up finding myself half horse half werewolf. I galloped towards him my fangs bared and my claws at the ready. I couldn't hold it for long though once I damaged him with my claws I changed back panting, exhausted. He picked me up by my shirt holding me up so our eyes were level. 'I've heard of people like you, but they were known as myths until now, a musician of the night, they play an instrument and control multiple targets, making their movements not their own...' He smiled. 'And the best part is...' His whispered in my ear making me panic. 'They are always inhuman.' He laughed licking my neck. I kicked him hard and slipped from his grip.

I reached inside my coat and pulled out something different. I pointed a desert eagle made out of black gun metal, the bullets were custom made exploding shells made of blessed silver cause I never take chances. 'Ok now I'm pissed off.' I snarled pulling the trigger and shooting him right between the eyes. I smiled and ran down the hall, I knew he wouldn't stay dead for long, I've seen him fight.


	2. The ghoul army

I escaped the vampire's clutches now I'm stuck working for this lot. I don't like it but I have no choice, it's either I work for them or become a hunted musician. So there's not much of a choice.

I sat on the roof of the manor lost in my music that I didn't hear the army of ghouls coming. My ears twitched when I heard screaming inside.

I disappeared and reappeared in the conference room, on the table still playing my violin. I stopped and slowly opened my eyes taking no notice of the other men in the room. 'Sir... we are under attack.' I growled putting my violin away. 'What kind of army?' She asked. I smiled showing my sharp teeth. 'Ghouls.' I listened to their reactions and waited for my orders. 'Stay outside the conference room and don't let any monster in.' She snapped I bowed and disappeared.

I stood outside of the room playing my violin and waiting. I took a sniff of the air and found the scent of ghouls and of an old friend.

I stood there waiting ready to control the army of ghouls if anything got out of control. I spotted them and tried to control them but nothing. 'What the fuck.' I snapped then tried to control the leader, dressed in navy blue a plain black woollen hat with a yellow eye. His face like a pin cushion of gold piercings. 'Hey don't try that kid you'll only hurt yourself.' He laughed, his yellow eyes glinting with a killer instincts black greasy hair hung out of the hat.

I snarled and changed my form into a lion sized raven. I cawed and swooped at him, pecking at his eyes. 'Fuck off!' he yelled, two ghouls suddenly became sandwich meat I flapped back and flew behind the old butler. 'Oh dear... I missed I guess I'm not as spry as I used to be.' He laughed. 'My name is Walter. Dornez, butler to the Hellsing family... and former master vampire hunter.' He laughed that's where I knew him we met during the Second World War.

I watched the battle for a bit and rushed forwards to help the girl (Still don't know her name alright) I skidded to a halt when I watched her go insane. I quickly pulled the bow across my violin hoping to control her. She knocked it from my hands and it smashed against the wall. I went down to my knees feeling different. A monster was leaping up from my soul and taking control.

I snapped my eyes open after a while hissed and leaped at her my retractable claws shot out as we collided in battle I bit into her and she threw me away, just as I was about to leap at her again I was tangled in thin wires in midair. I hissed and growled as the butler pulled me away.

Sir Hellsing calmed Seras down but I was still primal. I touched one of the pieces of my violin and it seemed to glow black for a moment before becoming a violin again. I hissed again then woke up as if it was a dream.

I stared at my claws for a moment before licking my hands clean as well as my claws. 'Hey Walter do you mind letting me go?' I snapped still struggling. 'Of course.' He replied bluntly the wire loosened and I slipped out, giving a little shake, my coat somehow came off revealing my hidden tail.

I stretched and checked to see if my tail was stiff but luckily it wasn't. 'I don't believe it Damien?' Walter asked I nodded pulling at the black cat collar around my neck. 'You know him Walter?' The girl asked. 'Yes he is an old friend from the war, he was the one who made Hitler kill himself, he was the one who hypnotised the Nazis' into losing the war, he is a strong ally.' He smiled scratching me behind the ears; I purred my tail curled around my leg. I turned into a little black cat and rubbed myself around his ankles.

I turned back and picked up my coat and violin. I took a look at the freak that attacked us and listened for a bit but when he said. "Big brother Luke is downstairs beating Alucard to a carpet stain" I disappeared and reappeared in the same room as those two and leaped between the flying bullets before I got hurt.

I leaped behind Alucard's throne thing and listened for a moment before hearing the guy named Luke screams of horror. I looked and saw him running off. I gave a psychotic smile before blocking his path. I wasn't wearing my coat I had left that plus the two instruments I normally play inside of it. My electric guitar was strapped to my back. I kicked Luke hard sending him to the demon dog behind him. 'Feeding time.' I yelled laughing as he got eaten alive by the demon dog. I smiled when the dog became Alucard again. 'Thank you for throwing my dinner right back.' He smiled my tail flickered out and went between my legs showing my hidden fear of him. 'A hehe anytime Alucard.' I chuckled running off, that scene was going to haunt my nightmares for months.


	3. The wild geese

I was playing in my new room with a bag of marbles I had when I had the feeling to go upstairs. Some new soldiers were coming today and I was wondering what kind they were, dogs, mice or geese. I laughed knowing their group name already. 'The wild geese? I mean what the fuck.' I laughed disappearing and reappearing in the same room as them, but I was in the shadows.

I closed my eyes listening to some music in my head. 'No, no way vampires don't exist.' One of them laughed there were about 15-25 in the room if I did a head count. 'Well we have more than vampires in this household.' Sir Integra smiled; I turned into a cat and leaped out. 'Aww a cute little black cat.' The one with the eye patch laughed picking me up. I turned back. 'What the bloody hell!' I yelled when he dropped me. I took off my long coat and my tail wrapped around his leg and pulled it from under him.

'Yes well, Death there has a few trust issues but he will get used to you... as long as you don't do or say anything stupid.' Integra sighed I took my violin and bow out of my coat and played one of my favorite tunes "Moonlight" it was called. 'Hey don't you know anything else but dumb violin?' One of them laughed Seras tensed and Integra covered her eyes and gave an annoyed sigh.

I played quickly sending two of them into a tango. 'Ok cute now QUIT IT!' one of them yelled I stopped and put the violin away. 'That's not all I can do.' I smiled turning into a lion. 'Holy Shit!' the French guy with the eye patch whimpered, I turned back and gave a purr of amusement. 'What in the hell is he?' One of them asked. 'Well normally I'm a cat-boy.' I smiled pointing to my ears. 'But I am a musician of the night.' I purred pointing at my violin.

'Alucard, Seras, Mr. Bernadette and Death.' You are going to Brazil to sort out a little millennium problem over there. The man with the eye patch broke from the others and smiled. 'You want me, to go kill a bunch of monsters, with three monsters, absolutely amazing.' He laughed I gave a growl and became a large dog.

'Whoa down Fido.' He gave a nervous chuckle but I turned back, I grabbed my coat and left the room. I laid on my bed as a black cat falling slowly asleep.

When I woke up I found myself in a pet carrier in the luggage part of a plane I gave a growl, I never liked the thought of being in one of these.

I laid there not moving until we landed, the French man picked me up and I gave a little growl but silenced. I fell asleep for the rest of the way but woke up in a strange room. 'Ok kitty come on get out.' The French ass laughed opening the door. I leaped out and turned back, shaking my pelt and taking off my coat. 'Good god what the hell is wrong with you?' I yelled. 'Well you were a cat when I walked in so I put you in a pet carrier till we got here.' He chuckled walking out.

I stayed as a cat for the rest of the day, but when the sun went down I turned normal. I purred when I stretched and rubbed my scent on the furniture. I have a few cat habits, this was one of them.

I leaped into a cool shady corner and purred happily laying there. I twitched when I heard the rotor of a helicopter and leaped into hiding when I sniffed out danger.

I covered my ears not able to take the sound of the rapid fire of the guns. I sat in the dark corner watching Alucard's corpse before running to the door and slamming it closed and locked. 'You're not going anywhere.' I hissed as Alucard came back to life. I gave a little squeak and ran out of the way when Alucard drew his guns. Keeping my ears covered I could still hear the police scream in pain and fear.

I turned into a cat and ran out the room gaining a few laughs from the police and out of the hotel gaining everyone's attention; I gave a loud growl that sounded like a dog's as I padded towards the challenger that stood before me. He wore a normal tanned suit and hat. I leaped at him turning back and stealing his hat before running up the front of the building.

I ran on the roof dropping the hat and taking off my coat and black shirt leaving me with a dark grey tank top under. My arms were covered in black tattoos my favourite one was the black scythe on my left forearm. 'Nowhere to run now young one.' He laughed throwing a playing card at me I moved quickly knowing the danger of these playing cards. I held a silver whistle flute and stood there playing sending the cards off course.

I walked slowly towards him watching him get even more frustrated by the fact that he couldn't hit me with his cards. I leaped over to my coat when Alucard sneaked up on him and attacked. I was about to pull it on when I felt one of the dandy man's cards bury deep into my back. I was right on the edge of the roof; toppling forwards I landed hard on the concrete ground.

I was slowly dying as my blood poured out of the huge wound. 'Death can never die.' A thousand voices chanted in my head, my muscles tensed tightly as I snapped awake and climbing to my feet flipping all the press the finger then running up the side of the building.

I leaped up over the side and landed on Dandy's back forcing him down, I grabbed the shadows of the night next to me and held the iron pole of a large scythe and held the curved blade at his throat helping Alucard a bit, giving him the advantage. I leaped back and watched the innocent fools down there.

'So you have seen what you can truly do?' Alucard asked I nodded and just watched. I changed into a raven and flew away into the night.


	4. Meeting Schrodinger and the enemy

I had already returned to London and the night was waiting for me again. I sat on top of Big Ben tower staring up at the full moon. I pulled out my violin and played a random tune not even thinking. I disappeared and reappeared as a cat in my room.

'Ah you're finally back, how was South American?' Walter asked I turned back and laid on my bed. 'Too warm for me.' I laughed laying there for a bit. 'The queen is coming tomorrow and Sir Integra wants you to keep an eye on Enrico Maxwell.' He sighed I gave a lazy twitch. 'The queen... not gonna happen.' I growled as I remembered the trouble I got myself into with the queen a few years ago. 'Don't worry her majesty has dropped all the charges against you since you're working for Hellsing... which reminds me.' He held out a new uniform for me I gave a little curios twitch.

He left the uniform on the end of my bed and left. I knew that this uniform was specially made to fit my instruments inside. I quickly changed and fitted my violin and flute on the inside of my jacket.

I was lead into the same room as Integra, This Enrico Maxwell and the queen. Nerves made me a little scared of her majesty but my eyes were set on the strange tom-boy next to Enrico. She stared at me and I gave a little twitch sensing Alucard, Seras and Pip nearby.

I stood there barely listening until I then saw another cat-boy, my first thought was that it was my gay cousin, but this kid was dressed in a Hitler's youth uniform. I gave a slight growl and leaped at him grabbing the kid by his shoulder and disappearing.

We reappeared in an empty house. I pushed him against the wall and clasped my hand around his throat. 'Who are you?' I snapped. 'Schrödinger.' He whimpered. 'Why are you here Nazi?' I snarled baring my fangs. 'To just deliver a message.' He screamed trying to squirm out of my grasp. 'Don't try I'm stronger and I'm cancelling out your power to be everywhere and nowhere.' I hissed loosening my grip slightly since this messenger could hold precious information. 'Alright go on I'm letting you go for now, next time I catch you however...' I signalled a slit throat and he left me there alone for a while.

I reappeared in my room and checked my other clothes for a little whistle. My hand clasped on to a small metal item. I pulled it out and held the dog whistle. I took a deep breath and blew; the high pitch whistle couldn't be heard by humans only by animals, abhumans and mythical monsters like the vampires in the building. I perked my ears and heard the war horn that my brother blew in response.

I waited till I heard no one and ran outside, to make it clear after using my ability once or twice I use up a lot of stamina so I have to run every now and again. I ran straight outside and waited at the gates till I saw a large grey horse galloping towards me.

The rider had short spiked silver hair and bright yellow eyes, his teeth were sharp and his grey wolf tail hung free. 'Rott!' I laughed running up to my eldest sibling and grabbing him in a hug. 'Hey Deathy how are ya man?' He laughed slipping out of his saddle and squeezed the life out of me. 'Well I work for Hellsing now.' I chuckled nervously scratching the back of my head.

That's when Integra Hellsing walked towards us and Rott stepped forwards snarling. 'No Rott bad wolf!' I yelled picking up a stick and throwing it away and watching him chase it. 'Sorry about my older brother... He's a bit feral sometimes...' I whimpered bowing my head in shame. 'You know if you can tame him, he can also work for us.' She replied. 'Yea if Raven doesn't mind her two idiot brothers working for our family's enemy.' I growled when I heard the beating of wings. 'Your family doesn't like us do they?' She asked. 'You have no idea.' I replied taking out my desert eagle and aiming at Raven's wings and firing one shot she went down.

'My family are either paid to kill or are musicians of the night.' I sighed walking up to my sister and stamping my foot down on her injured wing. 'OW! Deathy... why are you hurting me... Hellsing is the enemy!' She hissed trying to throw me off.

'No Hellsing is the friend... ok if you won't listen to me then listen to this.' I snapped as Rott ran up. 'The Nazis are back.' I growled taking a step back. 'What?!' Raven snapped getting up. 'Those bloody bastards I'm calling Mum and Dad.' Rott snarled taking out a little seashell and running off. 'Wait NO!' I yelled knowing that they would try to kill me for working for Hellsing.

I ran back to my room and locked the door. I waited under my bed trembling and listening for my father or my mother, those two are dangerous on their own but together I am so dead. Something heavy charged into my door and I hid in my closet my head in my hands as I heard my dad trying to break down the door.

The door burst open and I felt a strong pain in my stomach. 'Where are you Mors?' A voice bellowed I knew it was my father in his beast form, by the sound of his voice he is only half bull.

I then heard the roar of a tiger and an even sicker feeling came to me I even threw up in there. 'Deathy?' It was my mother's real kind sweet voice she must have smelt my bloody vomit. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth fighting down anymore vomit. The doors to my wardrobe were torn off but the shock made me throw up a bit. My mother was covered in orange fur and stripes she was half way through her animal transformation, she's half tiger.

My mother held me and picked me up and carried me over to my bed. 'God Mors you look like shit.' My dad yelled he was covered in dark brown fur his feet were hooves and his head was like a bull's. 'Jack, you either use his human name or the English translation of his Latin name.' My mother yelled at him.

I groaned and felt the warm fur on my mother's hands touch my face. 'You'll be alright Death.' She sighed I sat up and wiped my mouth clean. 'Lay down lad, you need your strength.' My dad growled I stared at him. 'No... I work here now I have no time to rest.' I snarled standing up as my energy was slowly being regained.

Later that day my whole family were working for Hellsing. I knew something was up with me because I kept throwing up blood at random moments thankfully I can hold it in until I get to a bathroom.

I hate that thing Schrodinger he's a real freak a science project gone wrong, he was a creature I hate. I hate Nazis but I can't wait for another dumb meaningless war to break out, the smell of death is something really nice for me but I need to figure out why I'm puking up blood and nothing else.

I sat alone on the manor roof staring out over London I changed into a raven and flew out towards the tower of London hoping to get some alone time.

I sat there in the tower vomiting over and over again; a metallic taste was still in my mouth when I was done. 'Death... You in here?' Someone yelled it was Seras I gave a groan of discomfort trying to get her away but she only ran over to me. 'How did you know I would be here?' I groan feeling more blood vomit slowly rising up my throat. 'You brother told me that you always come here.' She replied then reeled back when I vomited again.

'God what's the matter with you?' She asked I shrugged my shoulders and vomited again. 'You need help.' She snapped I grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes forcing her to see her worst memory. She sat next to me crying in horror I smiled as the moon shone in through one of the windows.

'Seras listen... I know now what's wrong with me.' I laughed as the vomit retreated down my throat again. She stopped crying and stared at me. 'It's a weird thing that happens to my family when they find their true power.' I laughed sensing a danger. 'And I'm about to reveal it... HEY ANDERSON OVER HERE!' I yelled at the top of my voice taking off my bloodstained jacket and handing it to Seras. 'There ye are heathen.' He laughed I allowed him to get closer before I threw up again, the blood on the ground circled around us in a large circle. I began to laugh and move into the moonlight.

I howled and tore my shirt off and most of my flesh too. I carried on tearing off my skin all my muscles and organs had turned to blood that I vomited up and my torn skin turned to blood when it hit the floor.

I snarled when I threw off the last piece of flesh from my upper body my bones enlarged and became covered in spikes, my teeth turned razor sharp and a crop of messy black hair stuck to my skull. I growled and pounced on him tearing at his flesh, I felt stronger and more dangerous than ever... I tore off one of his arms and threw the rest of him away as I slowly became normal again whilst I feasted upon the severed limb.

Once I was normal again I was chewing on one of the bones of his arm. I dropped it and licked my hands and lower arms clean of blood. 'You alright Death?' Seras asked coming out of hiding I smiled and nodded walking towards her and pulling on my jacket Seras looked down and stared at my torn trousers. 'Oh... well let's get back before you catch a cold... skeleton monster.' She laughed I smiled and followed her back.


End file.
